Truth or Dare
by Goddess of Idun
Summary: The three girls at the Institute are playing truth or dare. So are the boys... Kurtty, oneshot. Takes place somewhere during season 1.


Pure Kurtty. If you're an accent-lover, you may not like this. Even if I'm aware of the characters' accents (Kurt and Rogue) I won't use them 'cause I don't have the energy. You have to imagine it. But Kurt will call Kitty Keety. Excuse me for my terrible grammar. My brain doesn't like me sometimes.  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Rogue made the bottle spin. When it stopped it pointed to Jean. She looked scared.  
  
"So, Jean, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um, eh... truth?"  
  
"Okay. Who do you like the most, Scott or Duncan, and why?"  
  
"Hey! That was two questions!"  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so."  
  
"Yes, it was!"  
  
"Nope, it wasn't."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
The volume of the girls' voices became louder.  
  
"Hey, could you two just, like, shut up!? If you've forgotten, it's 1.30 am and everyone else is asleep. We don't want to, like, wake them up, do we?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. Please, Jean, just answer!"  
  
"Oh, all right. I like Scott the most 'cause he actually has a brain. I hang out with Duncan just to make Scott jealous, though you can have a really good time with him sometimes. There you go. Happy?"  
  
"Yeah, Well, it's your turn to spin the bottle."  
  
Jean took the bottle and made it spin. It stopped, pointing to Kitty.  
  
"Truth or dare, Kitty?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"And you will go to Kurt's room and tell him you love him!"  
  
"WHAT!? Never! I won't do it! I don't even love that furball! I mean, like, he's a great friend, but –"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure you don't love him. Everyone at the mansion knows it, it's so obvious. But, ironically enough, I don't think KURT knows it. Guess he doesn't have any experience of this sort of thing."  
  
"But – but – he's asleep!"  
  
"Whisper it in his ear then."  
  
"You're not going to let me, like, escape this are you?"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the mansion...  
  
"Okay Evan, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Dance like a ballerina on the table for two minutes."  
  
"Scottie-boy! Couldn't you've come up with something harder?"  
  
After two minutes on dancing, it was Evan's turn to spin the bottle.  
  
"Ha ha! Truth or dare, Blue Boy?"  
  
"Dare, of course."  
  
"You go to Kitty-Kat's room and declare your un-dying love for her!"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"You wish."  
  
"But I can't! She doesn't even like me! And if I tell her, she may hate me!"  
  
"Of course she won't! As a matter of fact, I think she likes you too, even loves you."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"She loves you, yeah yeah yeah! She loves you, yeah yeah yeah!"  
  
"Shut up, Scott! If I refuse, you'll force me, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Kitty crept on her toes down the hallway.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" she whispered to herself. "He will, like, hate me! We can't even, like, be friends after this!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt crawled the ceiling in the hallway, heading for Kitty's room.  
  
"Oh my God. Keety's going to hate me! Even our relationship as friends will be over! Why am I doing this?"  
  
Suddenly, a brown ponytail blocked his way. He got Kitty's hair in his face.  
  
"Ouch! Kurt, what are you, like, doi –"She stopped and stared at two yellow eyes above her. "Kurt?"  
  
"Keety?" The furry boy jumped down from the ceiling.  
  
"Eh, what are you, like, doing here?" She blushed.  
  
"Well, I was, eh, on my way to, eh, your room... I swear, I'm not a perv..."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, to be honest, I was, like, heading for your room, too, but..." Kitty's face now resembled a tomato.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Maybe we should, well, since we're here both of us, go to the living room or something and talk there... But if you don't want to, I respect that..."  
  
"Of course, but we could, like, go to the kitchen and take a snack while we're talking..." Kitty thought that it would be easier to tell him what she had in mind if she had something to chew. Without knowing, she made Kurt relieved. He thought the same.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
An awkward situation came up since neither of them knew if they should just walk down the stairs, or if Kurt should 'port them there, or if Kitty should phase them through the floor. It ended with them both using the stairs. When they reached the kitchen, Kitty took an apple and Kurt an ice cream from the freezer.  
  
"So, shall I, like, start?"  
  
"Well, that's okay with me."  
  
"Mm." Kitty had never been so nervous in her whole life. "There's something I want you to know... I, like, you know, you're a wonderful person, and you're handsome, and caring, and funny, and amazing, and I, like, am in love with you." The last words said Kitty with a very small voice. She blushed, and to her surprise, Kurt did too – even under his fur.  
  
"So, what do you, like, want to say?"  
  
"Ehm, I..."  
  
He hesitated – then leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Four people stood at the stairs, smiling, and doing quiet high-fives.  
  
So, what did you think? Please review!  
  
Goddess Of Idun 


End file.
